


How They Ended Up With Her

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Rescue, graphic birth, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were on a ghost burn or a basic salt and burn. Sam goes to the basement and Dean hear something coming from upstairs. Dean finds a small girl crying as she watches her parents die. On top of that Dean has been keeping some secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a fairly simple story of how Dean and Cas fell in love. What wasn’t a simple story was how they ended up with a 2 year old daughter and twins (girl and boy) after not even knowing each other for two years. 

“Come on, Dean, you’re dragging ass. This isn’t like you.” Sam yelled.

“Shuddup, bitch. Something seems wrong about this.” Dean said as they came up to the house they had found that had the corpse of the ghost they were hunting.

“Hurry up, the body is in the basement.” Sam said opening the door. Dean and Sam split up to search for the basement door. Dean had entered a hallway area with stairs to the upstairs to the side. He had just passed the staircase when he heard a faint cry. He stopped and looked at the top of the stairs. He listened closer and he could definitely he the cry of a small child. He slowly walked up the stairs. The cries got louder when he was fully up the stairs and had walked down the hall. 

He listened closely and finally found the room where he heard the cries. He walked into the found to find a little girl sobbing uncontrollably, a woman who was very close to death and a man who had been dead for a while. He put his gun in the back of his pants and quickly walked over to the woman and child. The woman eyes moved to look at Dean. He place a hand on her cheek. “Can you tell me what happened? What is your name?”

She opened her mouth slightly and paused. The girl had quieted down at the sight of Dean. Dean glanced over at the dead man. He didn’t die naturally. He choked on his own blood. It was from the ghost. “Was it the ghost that kill that man? Was he your husband?”

The woman nodded for both. “P-please, save my daughter. I-I know I’m going to die.”

“What’s her name? What’s your name?”

“Her name is Felicia Peyton.” The woman paused. Her breathing was becoming more labored. The ghost must have broken the woman back because she wouldn’t just lay and die in front of her daughter. She began to choke on her breath. 

“Shh, it’s ok, m’am. I promise I will take care of your daughter.”

The woman calm down and let out her famous last words. She looked right at her daughter as tear welded up in her eyes. “I love you, Fe.”

The small girl began to cry once again. She sat at her mother’s side and buried her head in her chest. The woman’s breathing stopped and her whole body went limp. The child was freaking out. Dean moved over to the toddler and placed a gentle hand on her back. “Felicia?”

She turned her head to looked at Dean. Tears streamed down her face still. “Save my mama!” 

Dean could feel a lump in his throat begin to form as he was about to tell this little girl that her parents were gone. “I-I…Felicia…I-I can’t. Your Mama has gone to a better place.” 

“No, I want her here, wif me.” She cried. 

Dean pulled her close to him as she cried into his chest. “Shhh, it’s gonna be ok. I’m Dean. My brother and I are going to keep you safe.” 

“I want my Mama.” She whimpered. 

“I know, little one. She is in a better place now. Now, how about we get you some place safer and get you some food.” 

“Where is my Mama and Daddy now?”

“They are in Heaven. They are watching over you now. Come on, let’s go.” Dean lifted her up and rose to his feet. 

“Wait, wait, pwease. Down, down.” The girl begged. Dean nodded and lowered her where she ran in between her deceased parents. Dean walked over behind her and crouch and the mother and slid the wedding band off her finger and did the same with the fathers. He would save them for later. She hugged her father and kissed his cheek and did the same with her mother. She turned around to look at Dean, who was still crouching down on his heels. “Cans we go to my Mama’s car?”

“Where is your Mama’s car?”

“Outside.”

“We can definitely go to the car. Let’s go.” Dean picked her back up and she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at her parents one last time before Dean walked out of the room. She hid her face in the crook of Dean’s neck as she cried. 

Dean could hear Sam calling for me. “Dean! Where are you?” Sam heard Dean walking down the stairs. “Dean, why the Hell were yo—“ He stopped as Dean appeared with the whimpering toddler. 

“Felicia, this is my brother, Sammy. We are going to take care of you.” Felicia lifted her head to look at Sam. 

Sam was dumbfounded. “Hello there, Felicia. Don’t be scared. We are going to keep you safe. Are you hungry?”

She nodded shyly. “I promised her we would go by her mom’s car for a second.” 

Sam blinked confusedly. Dean mouthed. ‘dead parents’ and pointed to the stairs. Sam nodded. “I’ll go grabbed our stuff and meet up with you at the Impala.” 

Dean nodded and walked out of the of the house and searched for a car. He walked around to what he thought was a driveway and saw a car. He knew it was the little girls car because she perked up. It was a big gold 2000 Ford Explorer. Dean set Felicia on the ground and she wrapped around his legs as he picked the car lock and got it opened without it sounding the alarm. He opened the backseat door and looked around. It had just a little bit of little girl toys in there. He looked down at the toddler and lifted her into the car. She immediately grabs this pale pink woven-like blanket and held it close to her chest. Dean saw a diaper bag and looked inside. A couple diapers, two pull ups, a stuff gray and white cat, a sippy cup with cool water inside, a change of clothes, small socks, and a pair of tiny pink tennis shoes. He looked in one of the pockets and found a little bit of cash and a photo of the man and woman, who were inside of that house, holding a small newborn baby, they were in a hospital room. It was Felicia. He put that in his pocket along with two wedding bands. 

He grabbed the bag a slung it over his shoulder. He opened the trunk and it had three suitcases. He checked the first one and it was the man’s, he kept it open. The seconds one was the mothers/ a little bit of Felicia. The third one was all Felicia’s things. He took out everything of the mothers and put all of Felicia’s things into the bigger suitcase then went back to the father case. All the clothes could fit, Dean, maybe Sam, and maybe even Cas. He took the father’s and now Felicia’s suit case out of the trunk and sat them on the ground. He checked the passenger seat and drivers and he came up clean. 

He shut all the doors except the backseat one where he had placed Felicia. She was seating in her car seat as if waiting to be strapped in. “Felicia. We are going to take my car with my brother. We aren’t going to use this car. I have your mama’s bag that she uses with you. Do you have everything you want to keep?”

She nodded. She crawled out of the seat. Dean lifted her into his arms. “We’ll be back for the car seat in a moment I just need to put something away. He left the diaper bag in the car and took the two suitcase and carried them to the impala where he sat them in the trunk. “De?” The little girl quietly asked. 

“Yes, Fe?” He decided would be appropriate to use as her nickname since her mom used it. 

“I’s wet.” Dean’s eye grew wide. He didn’t know how to change a diaper.   
***


	2. Chapter 2

“De! I wet!” Felicia said almost in tears. 

“Shh, it’s ok. I left your bag at the other car. We are going back over that right now where I can get you changed.” 

She nodded and stretched her arms out to him. Dean lifted her up and jogged over to the Ford again. He opened the trunk and sat her in it and walked over at grabbed a diaper. He walked back over to Felicia and saw tears roll down the side of her face. “Fe, it’s ok, that you are wet. Let’s get you in a new one and you’ll be as good as new.” 

Dean slipped off her pants. He knew that the family must have been in there for a whole day or two because how that diaper felt. He got it off and set it aside. He found wipes in the bag and wiped Felicia’s butt. He was in complete concentration. He didn’t want Felicia to be uncomfortable and he really didn’t want to do it wrong. He grabbed the diaper and opened it up and slid it under her butt. He pulled it in between Felicia’s legs and stuck the tabs around her body and it looked normal. He smirked in accomplishment. He slipped Fe’s pants back on and she sat up. “De?”

Dean looked at Felicia. Her eyes were filled with questions. Dean walked over to the back seat and started taking out the car seat. Felicia stood up in the trunk and look over the back seat from the open trunk.

“Are you gonna be my new Daddy?”

Dean’s hand slipped and he almost hit his head on the seat. “Umm, Fe, I’m not going to be your new Daddy. I’m going to take care of you, like a Dad.” 

“Cans I call you Daddy?”

Dean hit his head on the top of the car as he took out the car seat. “Why do you want to call me Daddy, Felicia?”

“You act wike a Daddy.” 

“Fe, Honey, call me Dean, or De, but don’t call me Daddy. That spot is reserved for just your Dad.”

“Ok, De.” She pouted. 

Dean was getting emotional. Once again he could feel the lump in his throat. He just looked into the little girl’s eyes and he just couldn’t say no. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Alright, Fe, you can call me whatever you want if that’s what you really want. My brother is Sam or Sammy, ok?”

Fe smiled and her whole face lit up. Dean slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked the toddler up and set the car seat on the ground so he could shut all the doors then picking it back up and walking over to his baby. 

It was getting bright out so it had to be around 5-7 in the morning. Once they were at the Impala Sam was waiting for them. Dean handed the car seat to Sam and he got it set up. Dean sat in the passenger seat with Felicia in his lap. He closed his eyes as he wait for Sam to get the car seat in place and ready. He felt Fe shift her weight in his lap to get comfortable. She gripped his shirt with one hand and nuzzled her face into his chest. Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes. Fe had her thumb in her mouth and was curled up asleep in his lap. 

“Dean? I got the car seat ready.” Sam whispered when he saw the toddler was asleep. Dean nodded and carefully stood up carried Fe into the backseat where he gently placed her in the car seat and strapped her in. Dean quietly closed the door and Sam was staring him down. “What the Hell, Dean?”

“I was walking through the house when I heard a cry. It came from upstairs. I went up to see what was going on when I saw the little girl. She was sitting beside her dying mother. Her father was already dead. The mother talked for just a second. The girls name is Felicia and her mother wanted me to save and take care of her daughter.”

“What has gotten into you, Dean? First, you are getting slower, second, you have been sick for weeks, and now your wanting to take care of a child?”

“Yeah, is there something you don’t get here, Sammy?”

Sam gave him bitchface number 34. “How’s Cas going to feel about this?”

“He’s an angel why should he care what I decide to do with my life?”

“Because he obviously loves you.” 

“He don’t love me, Sam. I’m just his friend. Yeah, ever since I said yes to Michael before Lucifer found his vessel and Michael put me back together in one piece afterwards Cas has had more free time so we just hang out, we’re just friends.” 

“Then what going on with you?”

Dean stayed silent. “Come on, Felicia has to be starving.”

Sam sighed and got into the passenger seat as Dean slid into the driver’s seat. “So we’re not going to talk about this?”

“Nope.” Dean pulled out of the driveway. “We are going to get something to eat and then we are heading to Bobby’s. He does own me one for getting Michael to fix his legs while he wore my meat.” 

“That’s a weird way to put it.”

“Well, it’s the truth.” Dean flicked on a cassette tape and lowered the volume and they listened to AC/DC Back in Black album. Sam thought it was weird that Dean would even think about lowering the volume to AC/DC. Dean’s not acting himself. Sam shoved his thought in the back of his head and tried to sleep for a little while. 

He had to be asleep for a few hours when Dean finally woke Sam up. “Sammy! You gonna get out of the car? Wake up, man.” Dean banged on the hood. 

Sam flinched wake seeing Dean looking through the passenger window with Felicia on his hip. “Yeah, I’m up. I’m up. Where are we?”

“Lennox, South Dakota. We’re about 20 minutes away from Bobby’s.”

“Why are we stopping?”

“Fe woke up and was hungry…starving. I needed a break so we stopped now get out before someone has a meltdown.”

Sam looked at Felicia who was not smiling as she rest her head on Dean’s shoulder and gripped his shirt. “De! I hungwy!” I whimpered. 

“We’re getting you some food right now, girly.” 

Sam got out of the Impala and followed Dean into the diner and they seat themselves. Dean grabbed a booster seat and sat Felicia in it. A waitress walked up to them. “Hello, I’m Holly, I’m going to be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Yes, umm, I’ll have a Coke.” Dean smiled. 

“I’ll have a water.” Sam replied. 

“Fe, what do you want to drink, darling?” Dean asked the tiny girl.

“I want juice.” 

“Ok, what kind of juice? What kind of juice do you have?” Dean asked the waitress. 

“Apple, orange, grape.”

“Owange juice, De!”

“She’ll have an orange juice.” Dean smiled. 

“Alright, sugar. She’s just so adorable.”

“Thanks.” Dean replied as the woman walked off. 

“So what’s Bobby going to say when we get over to his house with a two year old?”

“I already talked with Bobby. We just ned a place to stay while I try to get a job and make some money to buy a house.” 

“Why do you want to buy a house? Why do you want to get a job? Hunting is our job and we surely don’t stay in one place for long.” 

“I kinda have to since I—“ Dean paused. 

“Since you what, Dean?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” 

“No, Dean. Tell me. What did you do?”

“It’s no big deal. I was Valentine’s Day. I needed a quick fuck and I was drunk.” 

“Dean—“ Sam said as the waitress came out with the drinks. 

“Here you go guys.”

“Thank you. I think we are ready to order.” Sam replied. 

“Alright.” Holly looked at Sam as Dean talk with Felicia for her order. 

“I’ll have to cobb salad. Dean?”

“Oh yeah, um…a baked potato and a cup of chili. She’ll have the chicken tenders.” Dean ordered as Sam stared at him. 

“Alright, You’re food will be out shortly.” 

Dean smiled then looked at Sam. “What?”

“A baked potato and chili? What are you and what have you done to my brother?”

“I didn’t want a burger, so what?”

“You always want burgers. Seriously, what’s up with you, man?”

“Nothing is up with me.” 

“Bull.” 

“De! De!” Felicia squealed. Dean whipped his head to the girl.

“What? What?”

“I wet!” Felicia whimpered. 

“Why did you tell me, Fe?”

“I scared.” 

“It’s ok. Let me go grabbed a few things from the car and we’ll get you changed.” Dean said as he saw a tear escape Felicia’s eyes. “Shh, no more tears. I’m not mad. Just tell me when you have to go, ok?”

She nodded and Dean slid out of his chair and out of the diner. He walked back from the car and grabbed the small girl and walked into the men’s bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a now smiling girl. While Dean and Felicia were gone the food arrived. Dean slipped Fe in the booster seat again and they all eat. 

Sam was going to find out what was up with his brother even if he had to hold him now and force him to talk.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

After they ate and paid they were back in the Impala. Dean had just got Felicia strapped in when Sam pulled Dean aside. “Come on, man, tell me what’s been up with you.”

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?” Sam gave another bitchface. Dean huffed out a big sigh and stared at Sam. “Fine, you really wanna know.”

“Yes, Dean. I really wanna know.” 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. There was something uneasy about Dean’s facial expression. His face paled. Dean lifted one finger and walked back into the diner. Sam watched through the window as Dean rushed over to the men’s bathroom with a hand covering his mouth. Sam looked through the Impala to look at Felicia. She was mouth what he thought was ‘Sammy’. He opened the car door and ducked his head in.

“Sammy?”

“What, Felicia?”

“Where De go?”

“He went to the bathroom. He’ll be back in a moment.”

Fe nodded. Sam kept the door open to let some fresh air in but when he saw Dean he shut the door. Dean did not look good. Dean dug around in his jacket pocket and tossed the Impala keys to Sam. Sam was confused. “You ok?”

“No, we need to get to Bobby’s.” 

“Not until you tell what wrong. Something is definitely wrong with you, Dean.”

“Fine. Nothing is wrong with me.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“I’m serious, Sammy. This is normal.”

“Puking your brains out is what you call normal?”

“No, the situation I’m in…that is normal.” 

“What the Hell are you talking about?”

“I’m pregnant, Sam.” Dean snapped with a shaky breath.

“Pregnant? Pregnant?”

“Yeah, now can we go to Bobby’s?”

“Who’s the other Dad?”

Dean didn’t look at Sam. Sam knew that the guy was just some quick fuck and from Dean said it was on Valentine’s Day. “Sam, can we talk about this later. I just want to get to Bobby’s before I get sick again.”

“Who was the quick fuck that got you pregnant Dean?”

“Cas! Ok, Cas got me pregnant. I was drunk on Valentine’s Day. If I didn’t wake up naked beside him I would have never known.” Dean said crouching down on his heel with his back pressed against the Impala. He was pale again. Sam went to walk over to him when Dean forced a hand up to stop him. Dean gagged then retched what was left of his meal. He had fallen that he was on his hand and knees, vomiting and now dry heaving. 

Sam crouched down and sat back on his heels and rubbed Dean’s back. “Let’s get to Bobby’s. If you…conceived on Valentine’s Day…that means you’re—“

“8 weeks. I didn’t go to a bar right before this case, I went to a clinic. I’m 8 weeks and…” Dean paused as if he was going to puke again. He gagged and dry heaved but he came up with nothing. He spit in the slop and stomach bile and slowly rose to his feet. “I was going to tell Cas after this case.”

“Come let’s go. It’s only a 20 minute drive. Just tell me if you have to pull over.” Sam said helping Dean in the passenger seat. 

“De? You ok?” Felicia asked concerned.   
“I’m fine, Fe. I’m just not feeling very good.” Dean smiled at the little girl. 

“Where we goin, De?”

“We are going to a good friend of mine and Sammy’s. His name is Bobby. You’re going to like him. He has a beard and lots of old hats.” 

Felicia smiled and looked out the window again. Dean leaned back and closed his eyes and rubbed circles on his uneasy stomach. Sam looked at Dean. “Are you going to wait until we get Fe settled before calling Cas?”

Dean didn’t answer. Sam could tell that he couldn’t answer at the moment. The only reason he could tell was because Dean had started sweating and paled with a slight tint of green. Dean’s eye flicked opened and he looked at Sam. “Pull. Over.” 

Sam quickly did as he was told. Felicia looked confused. Dean flung open the door and swung his legs out of bent forwards before he was even out he dry heaved and gagged until stomach acid traveled up his throat and onto the ground. Dean just hung his head in his hands as he sat in the passenger seat. Sam rubbed Dean’s back in slowly circles. “Are you good? We have about 10 more minutes until we get to Bobby’s.” 

Dean shook his head weakly and he gagged again. Sam looked at Felicia. “Sam’y? What wrong wif De?”

“Dean’s not feeling too good at the moment, sweetheart. Just hang tight we will be moving in a little bit.”

“De-De! Sam’y is De sick?”

“No, no, Dean’s not sick. He’s just not feeling good.” Sam said still rubbing Dean’s back as he retched more yellowy slop or stomach acid.

“Oh God, Sammy. Drive. I need to get out of this car and lay down.” Dean whimpered as he shifted so he was in the Impala and shut the door.

Once Dean’s door closed Sam stepped on it and probably cut 3 or 4 minutes off their arrival time, if Dean didn’t have to stop again. During those final 10 minutes Sam called Bobby and told him that Dean might be rushing into the house and to prepare for that. Dean started moaning softly 5 minutes after they stopped. “We’re almost there, Dean. Can you hang on until then?”

“Pull over, Sammy. I need out of this car. I can’t breathe.” Sam pulled over. Dean opened his car door and basically fell out of the car and laid down on the ground. 

“Dean?” Sam stepped out of the Impala and dashed over to him. “Dean, are you ok?”

“Yeah, Yeah, I was getting motion sick. I read about stuff like that happening. Help me up.” Dean said. 

Sam helped Dean to his feet. “I don’t understand. You were fine a few hours ago.” 

“I read that morning sickness can get worse on how tired you are and how stressed you are. Lots of that going on right now.” Dean said as he sat back in the passenger seat. 

“Well, when we get to Bobby’s I want you to go straight up to the guest room and lay down and sleep.”

“If we weren’t in this fuc---freaking car I would be out cold.” Dean said. Sam hopped in the car again and started driving. 

“De-De?” Felicia said. 

“Yes, Fe?”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m doing better, sweetie. We are almost at Bobby’s house. When we get there you and me are going to take a nap. How does that sound?”

Fe nodded and went back to looking at the scenery. Dean looked at Sam and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and looked out the window. “I saw that, Dean. What did you want to say?”

“Man, you are like a hawk. It’s nothing.” 

“Last time you said that you told me you were pregnant.” 

Dean sighed and then smiled. “I know how many I’m having.” 

“You’re not having just one?”

“It’s twins. That’s all I know. The doc showed me himself. I had an ultrasound done and I saw the two little float blobs.”

“Yep, only you would call your unborn children that they look like floating blobs.”

“Hey, they don’t look like babies yet.” 

Dean laughed as the pulled into Bobby’s driveway. Bobby was standing in the doorway. “Are you good to take Felicia while I talk to Bobby?”

“Yeah, I’ll take her up with me to the guest room and take a nap. Could you unload the trunk? I found some clothes that might fit me, you, and Cas.” 

“Awesome. Go on to bed, Dean.” Sam said as Dean and him stepped out the car. Dean opened the backseat door and unstrapped Felicia and swung her onto his hip. Sam and Dean walked over to Bobby. 

“Hey, Sam, Dean…” 

“This is Felicia.” Dean said. “Fe, can you say hello to Bobby?”

“Hi, Bobby.” She tiredly waved 

“Hi sweetheart.” Bobby smiled. “Dean you looked like crap. You and the rugrat go sleep like Sam told me you would do.” 

Dean nodded. “Come on, Fe. Naptime.” 

Felicia were two steps ahead of him as she already had her thumb in her mouth and had a tight grip on Dean’s shirt. Dean slowly walked up the stairs and sat Fe on the bed as he took off his shoes and Fe’s shoes. Dean pulled back the covers and got inside and pulled the little girl close to him. She went back to nuzzling her face in his chest and gripping his shirt and sucking her thumb. Dean smiled and closed his eyes and they both sound drifted to sleep.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up and it was dark out. He was shocked on how late he slept. He went to sleep at around noon, now the clock read 7:45. The bed was empty. Felicia was gone. He shot up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Once he was back to normal he listened and heard laughed from a small child and Sam’s voice. He breathed a sigh of relief and got out of bed. 

He walked down the steps a heard Bobby, Sam, Felicia and another voice. He stepped through the doorway into Bobby’s library and he saw Cas with Felicia in his lap. “Hello Dean.” 

“Hey Cas. I was going to call you after my nap but I can see someone beat me to it.” 

Sam smiled. “Dude, you and Fe were out cold. Felicia woke up about an hour and ½ ago. Bobby and I learned a new skill.” 

“And what is that?” 

“Changing a screaming two year old. When she woke up she slid out of the bed and found me. I was sitting in here. She pulled on my pants and told me she was wet. I got up and walked to the Impala and grabbed the bag you had for her. By the time I got back to the house tears were rolling down her face. Melt down happened as I lifted her up and walked to the couch to change her. She calm down once it was on and then Bobby and I fed her and I called Cas.”

“Sam told me you had something important to tell me.” Cas said.

“De-De snores vewy vewy woudly.” Felicia remarked. 

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I have to talk to you, Cas. Can we talk in private though?” 

Cas nodded and set Fe on the couch and stood up. As he started to walk away he felt something grabbed his trenchcoat. He turned around and found Felicia gripping it tightly. “Cas, where you goin?” 

“I have to talk to Dean for a moment, Felicia. I will be back in a little bit.” Fe nodded as Cas walked to Dean and the proceed outside and into the salvage yard. “What did you have to tell me, Dean?”

Dean thought for a moment and propped against one of the car in the yard and resisted the urge to rub his uneasy stomach. “Do you remember Valentine’s Day a few weeks ago? Remember how I got really shit face drunk and you and I—“

“Yes, I understand what you are implying. I do remember that Dean. You have to remember I am an angel. I don’t not forget. What are you trying to say, Dean?”

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. “W-what I’m trying to say is…” Dean paused and stared at Cas. “Congratulations, Cas. You’re going to be a Daddy.” 

Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes, with twins and they’re yours. I’m 8 weeks along and you are the only guy I have ever bottomed with.”

“And you’re keeping it?” Cas asked still squinting his eyes in all seriousness.

“Yes, I’m keeping it. Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“Because the kid would be a bastard. You and me aren’t together. You said that morning after Valentine’s Day to never speak of that ever again. You said we were just friends and nothing more. I kept your promise. I have tried to just be friends with you but you know my feeling towards you, Dean. Now that I know that I am the father of your illegitimate bastard child, I don’t think I can be— Cas preached until Dean’s lips crashed into his. 

Cas pulled away. “You talk too much.” Dean smiled. 

“Dean—“

“Before you say anything. I have been meaning to do that since the day after Valentine’s Day. I know that you have thought of me differently since I was Michael meat puppet for a while and went against everything I preached about in destiny, but I know that you loved me even when I was wrong but slightly right. If Felicia has taught me anything, it’s that even when times feel like they can’t get worse, like the world is ending…literally…you can always find a light at the end of the tunnel. Fe lost both her parents last night. I watch her mother die. Did she look like a child who just lost both her parents?”

Cas shook his head. 

“Can we start slow? I have never been with a guy before. For now could you help me raise Felicia and get through this pregnancy?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Dean smiled back and lifted his arm and stretch it out towards Cas. Cas took it in his own and they walked back inside Bobby’s house. Felicia was laughing and giggling when they entered the house. When Dean and Cas turned the corner into the living room Sam was completely distracted and bouncing Felicia on his knee. She was squealing with joy and laughing and smiled. 

The moment she saw Dean and Cas walked back into the room stopped laughing but still had the smiled on her face. She saw that Dean and Cas’s hands were intertwined together. “Cas! De-De!” 

She hopped off Sam lap and about tackled Dean when she ran into his legs to hug him. “Hey there Fe. Were you having fun with Sammy?” Dean said lifting the small girl up into his arms.

“I’s had this much fun!” She stretched out both her arms as wide as they could go. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of fun.” Dean widened his eyes and smiled. 

“Sam’y was bouncing me on his knee.” 

“I saw. Now let’s get you ready for bed because it’s getting late.” Dean smiled.

“No bed. No sweepy.” Fe pouted.

“You need to sleep, honey. You have had a long day today. Would you like me to sleep with you?”

“My’s mama weads me a bedtime stowy.” Felicia said staring at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and sat back on his heels. “Alrighty, sweetie, we don’t have an books for your age.”

“But Mama always wead me a stowy before bedtime.” Felicia said as tears felled her eyes. 

“No, no, no more tears. How about if I make up a bedtime story for you? Would you like that?” Felicia sniffed and nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” She stretched her hands up at Dean. He scooped the little girl up and propped her on his hip. He walked upstairs and sat her on the bed and he crawled in himself. Felicia got under the covers with Dean. She propped against her new father figure. “What do you want your story to be about?”

“Can I be in it, De-De?”

“Sure, baby girl. Who else do you want in it?”

“Can you be in it? Cas? Sammy?”

“Sure thing.” 

“Hows bout mys Mama and Daddy?”

“Are you sure about that? They can be in there if you really want they to be in there.”

Felicia was silent for a moment. She shook her head. “Cans Bobby be in it?”

Dean laughed. “He can most definitely be in it. I think I have a story that would be perfect for you.” 

“Tell the story, now, De-De!”

“Ok, Ok. Here we go.” Dean smirked. “Once upon a time in a village in the mountains of South Dakota was a little princess who was trapped in an abandoned house by an evil force, waiting for somebody to save her… That girl was Princess Felicia Peyton Winchester….”

“Winchester?”

“If you’re going to be a part of this family now you gotta have my last name.” Dean smiled.

“I like that name.”

Dean laughed. “Can I continue with my story?”

“Yeah!” Felicia rapidly nodded her head.

“Alright, so where was I?”  
***


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok, so, Once upon a time in a small village in the mountains of South Dakota live a young girl who was trapped in an abandoned house by a very evil force. That little girl was no other than Princess Felicia Peyton Winchester. She waited for someone to save her. That someone was no other than King Dean of Winchester. The King brought along his royal fool or the clown Sammy. As King Dean and Sammy enter the house the evil force takes Sammy into the basement without King Dean knowing.” 

“NO!” Felicia interrupted. 

“King Dean went upstairs while Sammy distracted the force. That where he found Princess Felicia. King Dean scooped her up and her belongings and got her to safety. They met up with Sammy on the way out and started their voyage to the Kingdom of Winchester so they could be safe at the Palace Singer.”

Dean talked about the voyage and Felicia was all ears. He began to talk about Cas. “Sir Castiel Novak. His job is to watch over the King and keep the clown, Sammy, out of trouble. He grew very close to the King. Shortly after King Dean saved Princess Felicia Sir Castiel became best friends with King Dean like the princess’s parents were. Little did Princess Felicia know that here would be two new arrivals in the Winchester kingdom.” 

“Who? Who is the new arrivals, De-De?”

“King Dean was expecting two little twin babies.” 

“Are yous going to have a baby like my Daddy?” Felicia asked almost too innocently.

“Your Daddy had a baby?”

“Mama told me that I’s was a special baby.” 

“That you are, Fe. Now, it’s time for bed.”

“Cans you stay wif me, De-De?”

“I can stay and rub your back until you fall asleep. How does that sound?” Felicia sleepily nodded and rolled over on her side and Dean curled up beside her and rubbed her back and ran his finger through her silky dirty blonde wavy hair. He laid there and thought just about different things. Felicia being a new member of the family, him being pregnant with not one but two babies, being in a new relationship, which he has never done, makes things weirder it’s with his best friend. For the first time ever Dean was actually not only thinking but going to quit hunting and start a family. Yeah, he was going to have helped because he knew Sam would help out plenty and Cas has never failed him once. Bobby, well, Bobby will definitely give them the roof over their head until they get up on their feet. Once he heard Felicia lightly snoring he slid out of the bed and downstairs to sit beside his new boyfriend.

“So, Felicia watched her parents die?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, Bobby, it was brutal. It was like Mom’s death all over again.” Dean replied looking at the floor playing with Cas’s hand in his lap.

“Is that why you kept her instead of taking her to an orphanage?” Sam asked. Dean kept silent and just kept fiddling with Cas’s hand. Maybe it was the way Bobby phrased what happened or it finally clicked but knowing that Felicia watched her parents die like Dean watched his mother die hit him hard. Dean laid his head on Cas’s shoulder. Winchester’s don’t cry. Hormonal, 2 month pregnant with twins Dean Winchester did cry and for the first time…he didn’t care who saw. “You ok, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “No, but I will be. Felicia is my daughter now. I have two more on the way. I have to man up. I can’t be crying over split blood now can I?”

“You’re pregnant, Dean. It’s the hormones. This is normal.” Cas said laying his head on Dean’s.

“You idjits can stay here for as long as you want. Mi casa es tu casa.” Bobby said staying up and walking into the kitchen.

“I’m exhausted, you guys. I think I’m going to join Fe upstairs.” Dean said rising to his feet. 

“Dean.” Sam answered. Dean looked up Sam. “Don’t think of this by yourself. I’m going to be here for you and Cas…Hell, Cas is your boyfriend now. He’s going to be like a second father to Fe.” 

“That does bring up a major question. How is Felicia going to react when she finds out that her new Daddy is pregnant? Even though human have grown up their whole lives with carriers and male pregnancies but for children it’s not normal when you come from a hetero family.” Cas said. 

“Here’s the thing. Fe already knows and understands that Daddies can have babies.” 

“How?”

“It wasn’t her Mom who had her.” 

“Her…H-her dad had Felicia?” Sam retorted.

“Yeah, now, I would love and talk about Fe but like I said before I stood up, I’m exhausted and want to get upstairs and in bed before I collapse.” 

Cas rose to his feet and walked over to Dean and pasted him and Dean followed. Cas stopped before reaching the stair sto look at his new boyfriend. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Since we are moving slow in our relationship and I knw you have never done anything even close to a relationship with a man or a woman, but I just wanted to know if you are…if we are—“

“Cas, you are my boyfriend, I am your boyfriend. We are partners together. Now, can I go to sleep?”

“Of course, my love.” Cas nodded. 

“First things first, you can think of something 10x times better than that name. Be creative, angel. How about tomorrow around lunch we can discuss name for each other?”  
“That sounds…that sounds nice.” Cas smiled. 

“Alright, good night, Cas.” Dean smiled before pecking Cas on the lips.

“Good night, Dean.” Cas replied as Dean walked up that stairs. 

Dean wanted to just flop on the bed and slip into unconsciousness when he realized that there was a tiny, innocent, fragile, dependent toddler dead asleep in the bed. Dean slid off his pants and shirt then walked into the bathroom. He did his business then washed his face. He looked into the mirror and turned to the side. His abs were completely gone. His stomach looked bloated. The fact that there were two life forms inside him made him feel a little better. 

He crawled into the bed and wrapped around Felicia. Fe must have woken up from the movement on the bed, she looked up at Dean and mumbled something. “Shh, go back to sleep, baby girl.” 

“Goodnight, Daddy.” Felicia mumbled before drifting back to sleep. What she said peg Dean in the heart. He liked it that she thought of him as a father now. 

“Good night, Fe.” Dean smiled and rifted to sleep with Felicia in her arms.  
***


	6. Chapter 6

After 4 months Felicia had completely settled in and each one of the boys and Bobby. FE had come up with names to everybody. Dean was obviously Daddy and Sam was Sammy or Uncle Moose. Cas was just Cas and sometimes Daddy Cas or Papa Cas, Papa Cas is becoming her favorite to call Cas though. Then there was Bobby. He was just Bobby but Fe was catching on to his vocabulary very fast. Dean about fell out of his chair when Felicia called Sam an Idjit. Bobby loves Felicia.

Even though Dean was obviously Felicia’s favorite for the four of them, Bobby was becoming a big influence on her. Fe loves Dean to pieces and would love him to the end of the world but, she loved acting like Bobby. The cons to that were that Bobby needed to filter his language 24/7. That’s hard when you’re an old drunk, especially a sobering old drunk. Cas took out all the alcohol so Felicia wouldn’t find any, and Dean wouldn’t get tempted.

Dean was 6 months pregnant. His stomach was very swollen. Dean had found out that he was having one of each gender so Sam went nuts are baby shopping with Cas. Dean was kinda glad because he knew nothing about babies. The only thing is that that he was left with Fe and Bobby was always outside “working” on cars.

Felicia is a little troublemaker, which proves harder to discipline when Dean is 6 months pregnant with twins.

“Felicia, stop.” Dean said sternly.

Felicia ran past Dean and squealed. Dean huffed in frustration. He was seating on the couch yelling at Felicia to quit running in the house for 20 minutes. Dean was now starting to have trouble getting up and down quickly. Sam had gone out looking for jobs and Cas was learning how to fix cars with Bobby. 

Dean slowly rose to his feet and waited for Fe to run past him again. When she did he grabbed her by the ran then scooped her up and walked outside. Felicia knew who was outside. She knew that Cas and Bobby were out there and now was getting bigger with the twins they were the ones who brought the hammer down. 

“No, Daddy! No!”

“Too late, girly. I told you to quite rough housing and running inside the house for 20 minutes. Now, you are going to have to deal with the consequences.” Dean said as he waddled down the porch steps. 

“No! No1 Daddy! Pwease! No! I be good! I BE GOOD!” Felicia screamed in terror.

Dean walked over to Bobby. “Bobby, I need to you help me decide a punishment for her.” 

“NO! DaddY!! I be good! Promise! Pwease! No!” Felicia tried to squirm out of Dean’s tight grip. Cas came walking over from the back of the car. Felicia’s eyes connected with Cas’s. “DaddY! I sowwy! Pwease! NO! I be good girl! I swear!!”

“What’s going on?” Cas asked in confusion of the screaming 2 ½ year old.

“Fe, doesn’t understand that when Daddy says to not run around in the house because she could get hurt. Daddy told her to stop rough housing and running inside for 20 minutes and she just kept going.” Dean said looking at the panicking, crying little girl.

“Felicia, you know your Daddy can’t get up and down as fast as he used to. If your Daddy says to not run in the room than you don’t run in the house. Since you didn’t listen to him you are going to have to face the consequences.”

“NO!!! Papa Cas! Pwease! I be good! Promise! Pinky promise! I good girl!” Felicia flailed as Dean handed her off to Cas. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl. There’s no way to get out of this.” Cas said rubbing her back as he walked inside. 

Dean rubbed his belly as both the babies started throwing rapid fire punches. Bobby just watched him. “Do the baby idjits feel how stressed you got?”

“I didn’t get stressed. I got angry.” Dean said realizing what he was doing.

“Well, whatever you were feeling they sure didn’t like it. Go inside and lay down…in bed…and sleep. You’re not sleeping and relaxing enough like Dr. Milton wanted you to do.” 

“It’s hard Bobby. Felicia is a high priority child. She lost both her parents. I can’t let her not be happy.”

“But you are going to risk those twins life because you get so worked up over her terrible two years? Think of yourself for a change, Dean. Felicia did lose her parents and I understand wanting her to be happy, but she gained you, Sam, Castiel, Hell, she fucking loves me for some damned reason.” 

“Shhh, Bobby not in front of my children.” Dean laughed placing his hands on his exscinded belly.

“Go rest, ya Idjit.” Bobby waved him off.

“I can’t. Not while I no Castiel has Felicia over his knee.” 

“If you don’t get inside that house and go rest and sleep I will pull you over my own knee.” 

“You wouldn’t put a pregnant man over your knee.” Dean smirked. 

“You would think that, but this aint my first rodeo.” 

“Bobby?”

“Go.” Bobby pointed to the house as Cas stepped out rubbing his hand.

Dean walked over to Cas. “How is she?”

“Laying on the couch rubbing her bottom whimpering ‘I’m sorry, Daddy.’ And calling for you.”

“You weren’t too hard on her were you?”

“I popped her butt five times. Then time out for a few minutes and now she is on the couch calling for you and whimpered ‘I’m sorry, Daddy.’”

“Thanks, baby. I’m sorry you are bad cop now.” 

“It’s perfectly fine, Dean. I think of this as a training manual for parenting the twins.” 

“Well, first we have to make it to two years old.” Dean smiled as Cas placed a hand on Dean’s belly and Dean felt a peaceful feeling creepy through his body.

“Go rest, like Bobby said. I’ll bring Fe upstairs for her nap when I know you are well asleep.” 

“Thank you, baby.” 

Cas nodded and Dean walked into the house. He took the kitchen to the chair to avoid Felicia so he could get upstairs. He still felt bad that he had to punish Fe.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry i have updated in a while. I have been super duper busy. If i haven't been working, i have been working on AP art. I also have been super into a few other stories i have been working on. Plus, i little bit a writers block, but i got out of it. Hope you enjoy this chapter though :) i promise to update as soon as possible :D


	7. Chapter 7

2 months had passed. Dean grew even more. He was about to pop. Dean was miserable. His belly was stretched to the max and his back was killing him no matter how he sat or even laid down. He couldn’t sleep. His belly did drop so at least he could breathe but he was constantly going to the bathroom. 

“You what?” Dean asked when sitting down on the couch after getting back from the bathroom.

“I did some research on what been going on with you.” Sam said.

“What’s been going on with me is that I’m having twins and close to my due date.” 

“Well, from what I have researched you are close to labor.”

“No dip Sherlock.” 

“Shut up for a minute, Dean.” Sam glared. “You’re belly has dropped, you going to bathroom constantly, your back aches, and you haven’t been sleeping. All signs that you’re nearing labor.” 

“Well, I could have told you that, Sammy.” Dean remarked. 

“Can you stop being sarcastic for one moment, Dean? None of us have ever been through a pregnancy. We don’t know what we are doing. Yes, there’s Felicia but she’s almost three.”

“I know, I know, Sammy. I’m just tired.”

“I understand that.”

Dean stood up and walked towards the door. “I’m going to find Cas.”

“Come on, Dean. You’re 37 weeks pregnant. You need to rest. Take a nap.”

“I can’t, Sam.”

“Just try.” Sam begged. 

“No, Sam. Can we stop talking about this now?” 

“Ok, well, since you aren’t going to sleep I have found some dirt on Felicia and her family.” 

“Like what?”

“Her birth records, birth certificate, birthday, and everything. I found adoption papers and filled them out in yours and Cas’s name.” Sam said handing Dean the printed out pieces of information about Fe. “Her name is Felicia Peyton Casey, daughter of Laura and Fletcher Casey. Laura couldn’t have children so they took her eggs and Fletchers sperm and got Fletcher knocked up. Fletcher had Felicia on February 15, 2007.”

“Something sound weird about that date…not the 2007...other than I sold my soul that year. I mean something sounds weird about the February 15th.” Dean said sitting (flopping) on the couch. 

“Yeah, it was two months before we got Felicia or the days after Valentine’s Day.” 

Dean grimaced then rubbed his belly. “No, no, I mean I think that was the day I conceived the twins.” 

“That is weird. I’m gonna watch some TV, you in?” Sam asked. 

“I need to find Cas, I will in a little while.” Dean said trying to stand up. 

“DaddY!” Felicia yelled from upstairs. 

“Or go get Fe.” Dean said finally getting to his feet. 

“No, Dean go get Cas I’ll get Fe.” 

“Sammy, please, I got this. You watch TV.” Dean walked out of the living room and up the stairs. 

“Daddy!” 

“I’m here, sweetie. You know it takes Daddy a minute to get up stairs right now.”

“How babies doin?”

“They are quiet.”

“Good, I don’t wike dem kickin you.”

Dean smiled at the adorableness. “They aren’t hurting anymore, but they are going to cause me a little pain maybe a week or 2.” 

“Why? Why they wanna hurt you, Daddy?”

“It’s not that bad, honey. You don’t need to worry.” Dean said as Felicia crawled over to the end of the bed. “How was your nap?”

“I sweep very good.” She smiled. “I dry, Daddy. I stay dry!”

“Good job, short round.” Dean smiled picked her up, disobeying doctors’ orders. “Do you have to potty?”

She nodded and they head to the bathroom. Dean sat Fe down and struggled to sit up. Dean, Cas, and Sam all had been potty training Felicia. They had gotten to the point where she slept in diapers but underwear the rest of the time. She would notify someone if she had to go and she could use her little training toilet by herself. 

FE ran to her little toilet and pulled her pants down and Dean helped her out of her pull up and then she sat down. Dean had felt a small twinge of pain around his abdomen but it was gone very quickly. He just ignored it and thought of it as a muscle spasm from bending over. 

Once she was done with her business Dean had her panties she picked out herself before her nap. It was the only way to get her to take her nap. “Come on, bub. Let’s go downstairs and get your cookie.” 

Fe smiled and lifted her hands up to Dean. “Up, Daddy! Up!”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m not supposed to pick you up.” 

“You just did. Please!” 

Dean sighed wishing he had let Fe walk herself to the bathroom. “Alright, darling. Just this once. You know Daddy isn’t supposed to lift you.” 

Fe smiled as Dean ungracefully picked her up in his arms, feeling another twinge of pain. He walked downstairs and set Fe on the ground and she ran into the living room. “Uncle Sammy!”

Dean walked in behind her to find Felicia all over Sam. Dean walked outside and over to the car Cas was working on. Cas had learned a lot about cars. He was getting really good and having fun at the same time. 

“Cas?”

“Dean, what are you doing up?”

“I wanted to walk around for a little while. I carried Fe to bathroom and downstairs.”

“Dean Winchester has to disobey authority.”

“I can’t just lay around a house all hours of the day, Cas. Felicia always wants me to play with her and I can’t keep staying no.”

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“All she does is play with you and Sammy. She wants to play with me.” 

“You’re miserable, Dean. Go inside and rest.” Cas said wiping his hands on his pants. 

“I’m fine.” Dean said rubbing his stomach as a dull pain hit his abdomen. Dean cringed a little bit.

“You don’t look like it, baby.” Cas looked concerned at Dean’s pained face. “Are they hurting you?”

“No, no, just a slight pressure.” Dean said as the pain grew worse. Dean gripped his stomach harder and Cas really noticed. 

“Alright, Dean come on, we are gonna go inside and let me change real fast and get your overnight bag and we are gonna go to the hospital.” 

“Why? I’m fine.” 

“For right now, but I believe you are in labor.” 

“I’m not leaving yet, it’s just small contraction right now, I’m fine.” 

“For right now, but the pain will only get worse and we are about an hour away from the hospital.”

Dean walked into the house and sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Every 15 minutes he was grip his belly and hiss a little bit but he was doing ok. Sam kept Fe distracted. Cas “calmly” got a bag packed and prepped the car and called the hospital for Dean. 

An hour later Dean’s contractions sped up and were more intense. 

“Ok, Cas, we need to head out now. They are getting very uncomfortable.” Dean hissed. 

Cas nodded and helped him up. Sam was holding Felicia. “Fe, Daddy and Papa Cas are going to leaving for a little while.” 

“Why?”

“The babies are coming.” 

“I wanna go. I wanna meet my baby brother and sister.” 

“Ok, Fe, here’s the deal. Are you ready for it?” Dean said taking her hands in his own. 

She nodded and stared into his eyes. 

“Papa Cas will call Uncle Sammy when the twins are ready to meet their big sister. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, Daddy. I can’t wait to meet them.” Fe smiled gently rubbed Dean’s swollen middle. 

“We’ll see you soon, sweetie.” Cas said opening the front door. 

“Bye-bye, baby girl.” 

Fe waved and Dean and Cas were on their way. They were going to be actual father soon.  
***


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not wearing that.” Dean remarked as the nurse handed him a thin gown.

“I’m sorry sir, but you have too. It makes it easier for you and the doctor.” 

“See, Cas, this is why we should have picked a home birth.”

“I wasn’t going to let you have our twins at the Singer Salvage Yard in front of Fe. Just put the gown on, please?”

“Fine, only cause you were so nice about it.” Dean smiled. 

“Alright, if I can get you in the bed and wait for Dr. Milton.”

“Wait, I’m not laying in a bed through the whole laboring process. I’ll start climbing walls.”

“No, Dr. Milton just needs to examine how far along you are.” 

Dean nodded and sat on the bed. 5 minutes later he was stirrups and Dr. Milton in between his legs. 

“Well, Mr. Winchester, you are about 6 centimeters dilated. You should be able to walk around outside or inside the hospital for at least a little while longer.” 

She walked out of the room and Dean got off the bed. “Dean, pace yourself. “ 

Dean shook his head and walked out of the room and down the hall. He kept walking through contractions. Cas was right behind him. Dean even took the stairs. By the time he was outside and far enough away he sat on a bench he was exhausted and panting. Dean got up and again and walked around for about hour before he had to sit down. Cas sat beside him confused. 

“Why were you in a rush to get out of the hospital? I know Dr. Milton said to walk around outside but not a marathon for an hour.” 

“I can’t…I-I can’t stand the smell of hospital, Cas. You know that.” Dean said like he ad changed his mind from what he was really gonna say.

“You’re lying…well, not telling the real truth.” 

Dean’s hormones were haywire. He was crying now. “I can’t…I can’t say here. We have to get somewhere else.” 

“Dean, we can’t just leave. Our doctor is at this hospital. You’re already to far along to go anywhere else. Why do you want to leave?”

“This is the same hospital Dad died in. The same hospital that I almost died in. The same hospital Dad made a deal with the demon we have been hunting our whole lives to save me. I would rather have my children out here, at Bobby’s, on the side of the road before I have them in there.” Cas could tell Dean was pushing through a contraction. They were getting closer together. 

“Come on, Dean. You have to go inside. You’re labor is progressing fast.”

“I know, Cas. Trust me I know.” Dean grimaced holding the under of his belly. 

“We have to get inside before your water breaks. “

“Too late for that, Cas. My water broke when I was walking down the stairs.”

“Dean…”

“Don’t Dean Me, Castiel. I can’t have me babies in there.” 

“You’re just having pregnancy hormones, Dean. It’s not safe to have babies born outside.” 

“Just angel mojo me home in our bed.” Dean whimpered as he gripped his belly. “They are coming hard and fast.”

Cas touched Dean’s forehead and they were in Dean’s hospital room. “I want the twins to be healthy, Dean. There’s no getting out of this.”

“Cas, please, take me home. Please? I can’t be here. The memories…please.”

“Dean, I can’t let you leave this hospital, it’s risking the babies lives.”

Dean stared at Cas with anger and terror. “Fuck you, Cas.”

Dr. Milton walked into the room. “Let’s see where you are, Dean.” Dean nodded and scooted to the end of the bed and put his feet in the stirrups. “Alright, Dean. Let me get a nurse, but you are ready to deliver those twins. Shouldn’t be much longer.” 

Once she left the room Dean whipped his head towards Cas. “Dean, this is a good thing. You hate this hospital because you’re Dad died here instead of you, but now you can change that memory. The birth of our children can be a good memory here.” Cas preached as Dr. Milton came back. 

“Get out.” Dean said unfazed by Dr. Milton’s presences. 

“Dean, don’t do this.” 

“GET OUT, CAS!” Dean yelled as a contraction crashed into him. “GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!”

“Mr. Novak, I think it would be best for you to stay in the waiting room.”

“Dr. Milton, let me call me brother, before we start, please.” 

Dr. Milton nodded her head and handed Dean the hospital phone. Dean quickly dialed Sam’s number as Cas stood in the open doorway. “Sam? Get over here now, I don’t care if Bobby can’t take care of Felicia. Bring here with. Cas will watch over her. He’s an ass. Yes, it is the hospital where that happened. I asked him to do the same thing but’s it too late now. Please, Sammy. Thanks.” 

“Can this hold off for my brother, he’s on his way?”

“I’d say you have around 10 minutes at most.” Dr. Milton replied as she walked over to Cas. 

“Mr. Novak, it’s time for you to go to the waiting room down the hall.” 

Cas looked at Dean who was talking with two nurses. He had shook both their hands and smiled then rubbed his belly. He was truly mad at Cas. 

8 ½ minutes later Sam walked into the waiting room where Cas was sitting in. Sam had Felicia in his arms. Cas realized she was only wearing a pair of socks. “Cas?”

“I probably messed thing up with Dean for good.”  
“Yeah, you probably did, Cas. There was a reason why planned to go an hour out of our way to find a different hospital.” 

“Well, I was scatter-brained and called this hospital and got a room and a doctor. We couldn’t just get up and leave. Dean was already too far along.” 

“Well, that’s why you use your angel mojo.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Well, it’s too late for sorry, right now. Watch Felicia. I got to help out my big brother.” Sam set Fe in Cas’s lap and stormed out of the room and down the hall.

The only reason Sam knew where Dean’s room was that he could see a nurse with a worried looked on her face standing in the doorway. He walked over to her. “Are you Sam Winchester?”

“Yes, is this Dean’s room?”

She nodded and walked into the room. “We almost had to start without you.”

“Hey, Dean.” Sam said rushing to Dean’s side. 

“Hiya Sammy. It took you longer enough.” Dean half smiled. 

“Felicia had just woken up from her nap.” 

“It’s fine, glad you came…I mean after…”

“It’s ok, really. I’ve told you once before Dean. You’re my big brother, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” 

“How’s Fe?”

“She’s ok. A little confused. Cas is watching her in the waiting room. Are you ever going to forgive him?”

“Dean, you have a contraction coming up, when it hit I want you to push.” 

“Cas says he’s sorry and that he accidentally called this hospital instead of the right one, but the room was already ready and you were too far along to leave. Are you going to forgive him?”

“I don’t know…” Dean paused as the contraction hit. “Let me get back to you on that.” Dean managed to say then start pushing. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and almost crushed it. “ARGH! I HATE HIM!”

“You’re doing so good, Dean.” Sam encouraged as Dean went into the next push. 

4 contractions later Dean had enough. The baby wasn’t moving. “I NEED CAS! SOMEBODY GET MY BOYFRIEND!”

“I’ll get him, Dean. Just breathe. Do what Dr. Milton says.” Sam darted out of the room and down the hall. 

Sam whipped into te waiting room. He stood in the doorway scanning the room then his eyes connected to Cas. “Cas!”

“What’s wrong? Is Dean ok?”

“He is yelling for you now.” Sam picked Felicia out of his lap.

“Really?”

“Really…go…now.” Sam sat down as Cas stood up. Cas dashed down the hall to Dean’s room and stood in the doorway. 

“CAS! Get your ASS OVER HERE!” Dean yelled. 

“I’m here, Dean. I’m so sorry about what I did.” 

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!” Dean growled through the contraction/push.  
***


	9. Chapter 9

“KILL ME! ARGH!” Dean panted as he relaxed from the push.

“You’re doing so good, Dean. The head is almost out.” 

“But I have been hours for like hours.” Dean whined and looked at Cas with a pout. He looked so pitiful and small.

“Dean, it’s only been half an hour.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean sweaty hair. “Just a few more pushes and the first twin is out.” 

Dean began to push again. And 10 minutes later there little boy came into the world. Dr. Milton placed him on Dean’s chest. “Hey, there, little man I’m your Daddy. That guy right there, that goof, he’s your Papa.”

Cas smirked. “I’ve got the middle name, you got the first? What do you think about Robert?”

Dean nodded weakly. “Cameron Robert Winchester.” Dean looked up to Cas. “Or Novak, whichever is fine with me.” 

“What are you trying to say?”

“Dean, you have a contraction coming up. Nurse Blake will take good care of Cameron and clean, weigh, and dress him so he’s nice and handsome when his sister arrives.” Dr. Milton said between Dean’s legs. 

“Cas, I’m sorry. You were just trying to do what was best for me, and I have no right to be mad at you for that.” 

“No, I’m sorry. I completely forgot about what happened here. You had every right to yell at me.” 

Dean cringed. “Can we both say we’re sorry and I can have our baby girl?”

Cas nodded and Dean groaned. Dean pushed hard . “Good push Dean. She’s coming faster than her brother.”

“Thanks for that doctor.” Dean sarcastically remarked. He relaxed and looked at Dean. “You never answered me.”

 

“About what?”

“About taking your last name.” Dean said before pushing again. Dean groaned and leaned forward. “FUCK!”

“She’s crowning.” 

“FUCKFUCK FUCK! CAS!”

“I’m right here, Dean.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hands with both of his. 

“One more big push and she should be out.” Dr. Milton said. 

Dean did as he was told and a minutes later they hear a faint cry. “You have a daughter.”

Dean smiled and then slumped in the bed. Dr. Milton place the little girl on his chest then deliver the after birth. “Dean, what are we gonna name her?”

“Laura Ray Novak?” Dean stared up at Cas. 

“Isn’t that Felicia’s mother’s name?” Cas paused for a moment. “Novak?”

“Yeah, well, I liked the name Laura and I thought it would be special and isn’t it normally done that the person who gives birth is the person who takes his/her spouses last name?”

“But you’re a Winchester. Not a Novak.” 

“I will always a Winchester. I’ll be Dean Winchester Novak.” 

Cas smiled and slightly blushed. “Alright, let me take little Laura Ray to get her cleaned up and I’ll bring her back with her big brother.” Dr. Milton said. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with me, Dr. Milton.” Dean apologized.

“It’s fine, Dean, you were acting just like I thought you would.” 

“That’s reinsuring.”

“You acted fine.” 

“Thanks.” Dean half smiled. 

“Now, I don’t want you awake much longer. I’ll give you about half an hour to see your twins and let your family see them, but you look exhausted and I want you to sleep.” Dr. Milton prescribed. 

“I look about as good as I feel and I probably look like crap.” Dean said as Dr. Milton walked out.

“When do you wanna get married?”

“How about we just go get some gold wedding bands one day and then head to court and get married, because I don’t even like being singled out at birthday parties.”

“That sound fine with me. I’m guessing Sam would be the witness.” 

“No, not Sam. He’d make a big deal out of it. How bout Bobby?”

Cas nodded then saw a bouncing little girl run into the room dragging Sam with her. “Papa Cas! Daddy!” She squeal slamming into Cas’s leg. 

“Hey, there, baby doll.”

“Am I a big sister now?”

“Big sister? I don’t know can you handle that kind of title?”

“Yes, Papa Cas. Where my broder and sister?”

“They are getting changed to look all handsome and pretty.” Dean said softly with his eyelids drooping slightly. He wasn’t gonna last much longer.

“When do I see them?”

“They are gonna get here very soon, but Fe.” Cas said sternly.

“Yes, Papa Cas?”

“We won’t see them for very long because Daddy’s really tired and needs to sleep so they are just gonna pop in for a little while, then you and Uncle Sammy are gonna go back home.” Cas said lifting Felicia into his arms.

Dr. Milton walked into the room with another nurse with two rolling cribs. “Hi, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak and family. Are you guys ready to see the two new additions?”  
“Yeah.” Felicia squealed. 

“Shh, sweetie, you don’t want to startle the babies.” Cas said softly. 

“Sorry, Papa Cas.” 

“Alright, Mr. Wicnhester, this is your baby boy.” Dr. Milton gently put into Dean’s awaiting arms. 

“Dean, call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my Dad.” Dean said softly before looking down at his son. “Hey, there bud. You’re a big boy.” Dean smiled then looked up at Cas who was starin back at him and Felicia looked like she was about to jump onto the bed. “Fe, you wanna see him?”

Fe nodded and set her down on the bed and she slowly crawled over to Dean’s side and looked at her little brother. “What’s his name, Daddy?” She asked softly, cautiously so she doesn’t startle the baby.

Dean looked over to Sam. “Hey, Sammy, could you call Bobby really fast. Tell him everything’s fine and the twins are perfectly healthy.” 

“Sure, I’ll be back in a moment.” Sam said as he fished out his phone and walked out of the room .

“What’s his name, Daddy?” Fe repeated. 

“Cameron Robert Novak.” 

“Novak?”

“Yes, Novak. Daddy is gonna change he last name to Novak because he’s gonna marry Papa Cas.”

“Does that make me a Novak?”

Dean and Cas laughed softly. “Yes, darling. That does make you a Novak. Cas, you wanna hold Cameron?”

“Definitely.” Cas said as Dean sat up slightly and set the baby is Cas’s arms.

“Here’s your baby girl, Dean.” Dr. Milton said. “Just a few more minutes Dean.”

“Yeah, I know, Doc. I’m not gonna last much longer.” Dean half smiled. He looked down at the tiny baby girl in his arm. “Hey there, princess.”

The little girl was squirming around and whimpering. “What’s her name, Daddy?”

“Laura Ray Novak” 

“That was my Mama’s name.” Fe said. 

“Yeah, I thought you would like it.” 

“I do.” She smiled. 

“Now, Fe, you’re gonna have to keep this a secret from Uncle Sammy for a little while. I don’t want him to know yet. Can you do that for me?”

Felicia nodded. Laura was still whimpering and squirming around. Fe looked down to the little baby. “Hey there, Laura. It’s ok. Shhh, it’s gonna be ok. No need for tears, little sister.” Felicia gently rubbed Laura’s head then softly kissed her forehead. 

Laura calmed down instantly. Sam had walked in just in time to witness Felicia talk to Laura. “What are their names, Dean?” Sam asked as Cas took Laura from Dean’s grasp.

“Cameron Robert and Laura Ray.” Dean smiled. 

“Beautiful names.” Sam smiled. 

“Thanks, now, Sammy. Can you take Felicia home? I’m exhausted.” Dean asked. 

“Definitey, I’ll come back tomorrow morning.” Sam said. 

Dean smiled and looked at Fe. “Hey little one. Are you gonna be a good girl for Uncle Sammy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good, now, I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean smiled then kissed her forehead then Cas picked her picked her up.

“Alright, pipsqueak. You’re a big sister now. Being a big sister is a big responsibility. Can you handle it?” Cas asked jokingly. 

“Yes sir.” Felicia nodded. 

“I have faith in you, young grasshopper.” Cas smiled then kissed her on the cheek. “Have fun with Bobby and Uncle Sam.” 

“Bye, Papa Cas and Daddy!” Fe waved as Cas transferred her in Sam’s arm and they walked out. 

“Alright, Dean, Mr. Novak—“

“Cas, call me Cas.” Cas corrected.

“Ok, Dean, Cas, I’m going to take two off your hands for a little while and let you rest.” Dr. Milton and a nurse rolled the twins away. 

Cas walked over to Dean and placed a hand on Dean’s softened belly and the bump was gone and his abs were there. “I want you back in shape. Just because we have three kids doesn’t mean we can’t look good.”

“Good, how about fucking fantastic?” Dean smirked. 

“You’re gonna still be sore for a few days and still just a tired but fit.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Dean smirked before closing his eyes. 

“You did good today. Sleep well.” Cas said before he heard Dean snore lightly.   
***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter but i got so into other stories that i forgot about this one, I also had some writers block and did where this story was gonna go, but i found another path...Me gusta :)...Next Chapter is gonna be funn!! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! :D

“Why didn’t you tell me? I had to find out Fe’s daycare teacher. Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“Why are you making a big deal about this, Sam? So what, I got hitched. I’m Dean Novak not Winchester, Felicia, Cameron, and Laura are Novak’s not Winchesters.” Dean said lifted his 2 month old daughter off the changing table.

“That’s my point, Dean. You’re a Winchester. A proud Winchester.”

“I still am.” Dean said walking into the bathroom and laid Laura into the baby bath. “I’m just now Dean Winchester Novak.”

“I would have never thought you would ever change your name.” Sam smirked.

“Yeah, I also never thought I would fall in love with a guy, or an angel. I never thought I would bottom, or get knocked up with not just one but two kids. I also thought I would never take an abandoned 2 year old under my wing, but I did. It’s a pattern, Sammy. I’m not the same guy I was a year ago.”

“Dean, you could have told me.” Sam said quietly.

“Sammy, you know I don’t like to be singled out at birthday parties. I knew you would have flipped shit.”

“So when were you going to tell me, Dean?” Sam yelled making Laura crying.

“Ok, Sam, that’s enough. Let me give me daughter a bath in peace. You were angry throughout me trying to get Cameron down and now you made Laura cry. Go downstairs and talk with someone who doesn’t have an infant they are trying to take care of.”

Sam stared at Dean as he lifted the 2 month old girl into his towel filled arms and walked into the nursery. Sam walked downstairs just as Cas entered the house with Fe. “Uncle Sammy!” Fe squealed.

Sam half smiled and scooped the girl into his arms. “Where’s Dean?” Cas asked.

“Just put Cameron down and just took Laura out of a bath.”

“You look upset.”

“It’s nothing, I’ll talk to you later.”

Cas looked at Fe and took her out of Sam’s arm and set her on the ground. “Fe, go find Bobby.”

Felicia ran off. “Why didn’t you and Dean tell me you got married? Why didn’t you tell me Dean changed his name?”

“Because Dean knew you would throw a bitch fit.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why could you have told me earlier?”

“Dean insisted we wait. We got engaged when the twins were born. We got married shortly after. There’s not much too tell.” Cas said walking up the stairs.

“The twins are 2 months old, why did you wait that long?”

Cas turned and lifted a finger on his mouth. “Shh, Sam. You talk too much.” Cas walked into the nursery where Dean was rocking Laura to sleep.

Sam stood in the doorway. Dean looked exhausted. Cas lifted the snoozing baby girl out of Dean’s arms and into the crib. It was then that Cas noticed. Dean was dead asleep. Cas waved Sam over.

One thing Cas figured out was that once Dean was asleep he either woke up right away or would never wake up. This afternoon was a day he wasn’t waking up. Cas wrapped one of Dean arms over his shoulder and Sam copied him on the other side. They dragged Dean into Cas’s and his bedroom and laid him on the bed and walked out.

Sam sat down on the couch and Cas sat down at Bobby’s desk when Bobby walked in with Felicia on his hip. “Papa Cas!” Felicia squealed.

“Shh, Shh, Fe. Laura, Cameron and Daddy are sleeping.” Cas said stretching his arms out to his daughter.

“Why Daddy asleep?”

“He was really tired.”

“Was Laura and Cam keeping Daddy wake still?”

“Yes, what did you do with Bobby?” Cas asked moving over to the couch beside Sam.

“Bobby show me cars.” Fe smiled and played with Cas’s shirt and yawned.

“Are you ready for a nap?” Cas tapped Fe’s nose.

Fe looked over at Sam. “Sammy, can you read me a naptime story.”

Cas smiled and looked over at Sam. Sam was wide eyed and surprised. “Uhh, Fe, why don’t you let Papa Cas read you a bedtime story.”

“No, Daddy reads my bedtime stories. I want you read me naptime story.” Fe crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip.

Sam looked nervously over at Cas. “Come on, Sam. It’s just on story. It’s not hard.”

 _‘But, I don’t know a good story. I’m not like Dean.’_ Sam whispered.

Cas smiled and looked at Fe. “Fe, Sam would love to read you a story.” Cas handed over Fe to Sam.

Sam hesitantly stood up with Fe on his hip and walked up to her room him, Cas, Dean, and Bobby made for her. It was in between Dean and Cas’s and Sam’s room. Sam sat down on Fe’s bed and Fe curled up under the covers beside Sam. “Ok, Fe, what do you wanna hear?”

“Can you tell me the story about you and Daddy’s job?”

“What is mine and Daddy’s job?”

“Daddy says you wanted to be a hot head law-yer and Daddy works with cars until Laura and Cam came. Now Papa Cas works wif Bobby on cars and Daddy stays wif the twins.”

“What does Daddy say I do now?”

“Somethin wif books.”

“Oh, well. I think I have the perfect story for you.” Sam smiled.

“What? What?”

“It’s a story about your Daddy when me and him were little.”

“What is the story?”

“The time where big brother Dean, your Daddy, needed his baby brother’s, Me, help.”

“What gonna happen?”

“That’s why I’m gonna tell you the story. I’m not gonna spill secrets.”

“Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“I’m getting there. Ok, you ready for the story.”

“Yes, Sammy!!” She was shaking in excitement.

“Alright, her we go.” Sam smiled and got comfy on the bed. _‘This is gonna be fun.’_ Sam thought to himself.

                                                                                ***


	11. Chapter 11

“So, Fe, this so is when I was 8 and your Daddy was 12. Your Daddy, Dean, was a dare devil. He was always doing things that could get him hurt. Most of the time he came out with a few cuts and bruises but this one time was Dean got into a big pickle.

**_Sam’s Flash Back…_ **

_“Come on, Sammy. Don’t worry about me. Dad is gone and he won’t find out.” Dean smirked._

_“What if you get hurt?” Sam pouted._

_“I won’t get hurt.”_

_“Dad will get mad if you get hurt. He comes home tomorrow night.”_

_“He won’t even know.”_

_“What if he does?”_

_“Sammy, I’m just going to hang out with some guys from school. Don’t worry about me. Just do some homework and watch some TV, clean your knives and guns”_

_“Dean…”_

_“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Dean walked out of the motel room. He walked to the spot said to meet the guys. Most of them were already there._

_“Hey, Winchester.” Dean nodded. “You up for some football?”_

_“Yeah, sure.” Dean caught the ball that was thrown at him. That’s how it started._

_* &^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@$%^&*_

_It was late at night when Dean came back with two friends of his. Sam wasn’t asleep but he was lying in bed trying to sleep._

_“Shh, guys, My brother is sleeping.” Dean grumbled._

_“We’re trying.”_

_Sam heard Dean moan. “Dean, less moan, more moving.” He heard._

_“God, you trying walking with a busted leg and three broken ribs.”_

_Sam heard the two guys help Dean onto the bed beside Sam. “You guys head out, I’ll be fine.”_

_“We’re again sorry, Dean. We didn’t see that car coming.”_

_“No, it’s fine. I was stupid enough to try to catch that damn football.”_

_“We should take you to a doctor for that leg and your ribs.”_

_“NO!” Dean looked over at where Sam was sleeping. “Just no, I’ll deal with this myself. I just need some sleep and then I’ll figure out what to do. Just go home.”_

_That’s what the two guys did; they left. Once the door shut Dean moaned. “Oh God, Dad’s gonna kill me.”_

_Sam rolled over. “Dean?”_

_“Sammy, just go back to sleep.” Dean mumbled._

_“You’re hurt.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You need a doctor.”_

_“You need to shut up.”_

_“I’m calling Dad.”_

_“NO! He will kill me.”_

_“But you’re hurt.” Sam said reaching for the phone. Dean jerked up but then moaned loudly. “I’m calling Dad, Dean.”_

_Sam grabbed the hotel phone and dialed John’s number. It rang twice then he hung up and redialed. It rang twice before John answered. “Dean?”_

_“Dad, it’s Sam.”_

_“Sammy? Why are you calling me during a hunt?”_

_“It’s about Dean. Dad, he’s hurt and I don’t know what to do.”_

_“How is he hurt?”_

_“Two of his friends came with him a few minutes ago saying something about a broken leg and a few broken ribs.”_

_“Call 9-1-1, Sammy. You caught me at a good time. I just finished the salt-n-burn. I can be at the hospital by dawn.”_

_“I’m gonna hang up, Dad.” John hung up and Sam called 9-1-1._

_“9-1-1 emergency.”_

_“I need an ambulance. My brother is hurt and I can’t get him to the doctor.”_

_“What’s your name and your brother’s name? How old are y’all?”_

_“I’m Sam and Dean Winchester is my brother. He’s 12 and I’m 8.”_

_“Alright, Sam, do you know where you are?”_

_“The Starlight Motel, room 13A.”_

_“Thank you, Sam. We are bring an ambulance to your location.”_

_“Thank you.” Sam hung up and walked over to Dean. “Dean, an ambulance is on the way to take you to the hospital.”_

_Dean tried to stand up and grimaced and laid back down. “Please, Sammy, get me out of here before the paramedics get here.”_

_“No, Dean, you are going to the hospital. Dad already finished his hunt and will be at the hospital at dawn.”_

_Dean groaned. “Sammy, please, Dad’s going to be so mad.”_

_“Dad cares about you, Dean. Yeah , sure he might be upset when he first gets here, but it’s not going be anything to bad.”_

_Dean just closed his eyes and turned his head away from Sam’s eyes._

(*&^%$#@$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*^%$#@

**_Back to the Real World…_ **

Sam looked down at Fe and she was dead asleep. “I didn’t even get to finish my story.” Sam smiled.

Sam slipped out of Fe room and downstairs. He didn’t realize how long he had been upstairs when he saw Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. “Where’s Cas and Bobby?”

“They went out for supplies. They took Laura and Cameron with. They needed fresh air. How was getting Felicia to sleep?”

“Started telling her the story about the time you got hit by a car and broke your leg and 3 ribs and weren’t gonna go to hospital.”

“Oh yeah. I remember that; once I was out of the hospital we were out of the shitty town.” Dean smiled.

“How are you feeling by the way?”

“It’s weird, Sam, I remember Laura finish feeding. I remember starting to rocking her to sleep then nothing. Next thing I know I’ve lost hours and I’m in bed.”

“You are exhausting yourself with the twins and you won’t let any of us help you.”

“You can’t help, Bobby can’t help. Y’all help by taking care of Felicia.”

“What about Cas?”

“What about Cas?” Dean snapped.

“Does he do anything with the twins or Fe?” Sam asked realizing how much Dean puts on himself to care for the twins and Felicia.

“He works with Bobby all day and teacher religious study night class. He pays the bills. Like I said Sam. Once Cas and I get on our feet WE are going to find a house together.”

“You’re running yourself ragged, Dean. In the words of Bobby; _you ain’t no good if you’re dead._ You need to rest and let us help you.”

Dean nodded and leaned his head back on the couch. Within 10 minutes he was flat out sleep and propping on Sam’s shoulder. Sam smiled and watched a rerun of Dr. Sexy M.D. until Bobby and Cas came home.

                                                                                ***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this?!?! A new Chapter?!?! NO WAY!! YES WAY!! I finally got around to this story and changes from my original direction i was heading! I hope you like this, i would recommend re-reading the story to refresh your memory! :D

“Sam, get down here.” Dean yelled up the stair.

“What?”

“Just get down here.”

Sam trudged down the stairs. “What?”

Dean was standing in the doorway of the living room barefoot in a hoodie and sweats sporting a goofy smile. He brought a finger to his lips then crossed his arms over his chest. Sam stood behind Dean and looked into the living room to find Cas sleeping on the couch with Cameron snoozing on his chest.

“I don’t understand what’s funny about this?” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Dean snickered and walked more into the room so they faced the couch. Sam smiled when he saw the Laura was sleeping in between Cas’s legs. “That’s cute.”

“I was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast and they were too quiet and this is what I came across.” Dean said slightly slurred and coated in heavy exhaustion.

Sam looked at Dean. He had dark bag under his eyes and he was sporting a major bed head. He still wasn’t letting anyone help him. “Dean—“

“Don’t say it.” Dean stopped him and walked into the hallway leading to the stairwell.

“Dean, go to bed and actually sleep.” Sam followed his older brother up the steps. “The twins are almost a year old and you’re still not sleeping.”

“I’m not having this conversation again.” Dean walked into Felicia’s room. He began picking up the toys on the floor.

“You’re not letting Cas, Bobby, or I help you with Fe, Cameron, or Laura.” Sam stood in the doorway so Dean had no escape. “You can’t do everything by yourself, man. Let us help you. You’re wearing thin, and not going to last much longer.”

Dean kept picking up the toys then put them in Fe’s toy chest and began making her bed. He lifted her pillow and found a candy bar. “Guess, Fe, got hold of Bobby’s stash.” He smirked and placed it back under the pillow, still paying Sam no mind.

“Fine, if you’re not going to allow me to help you then I don’t know why I’m still here.” Sam deadpanned. Sam left the room and walked into his.

_**& $#$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*** _

Dean walked into his bedroom once he was done cleaning and laid down. He had been having a massive migraine for the last few hours and was getting extremely nauseous. He closed his eyes then heard tiny footsteps running up the stairs.

He groaned and sat up and got to his feet. “Daddy!” Fe squealed.

“What’s up, Pancake?’ Dean said softly to try to keep the throb in his head stable.

“Can we go to the park?” Fe asked loudly.

Dean cringed and linked slowly. He was really lightheaded and his head was swimming. “Not right now, baby, Daddy doesn’t feel too well, at the moment.”

“Please, Daddy!” She begged.

Dean groaned and rubbed the side of his head as he gripped the bedpost so he wouldn’t fall on his face. “No, Felicia. Go downstairs and find Bobby. He might take you.”

“I want you to take me.” Fe begged some more.

Dean took a step forward and it was all downhill from there; literally. He vision started to fade and his world was turned sideways before hitting the floor and blacking out.

_***( &*^&%$^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%$** _

He woke up in a blur. He was still on the floor of his bedroom but two men in EMT uniforms were on either side of him.

“Mr. Novak?” One of them asked. Dean groaned and blinked. His head was throbbing and the migraine was still fully present. “Mr. Novak, can you talk to us?”

“Yes…” Dean mumbled and shut his eyes again.

“No, Mr. Novak, keep your eyes open for me.” He asked.

“Can’t…it hurts.” Dean groaned turning his head to the side.

“The lights?” Dean nodded slowly. “Can you tell us what caused you to pass out?”

“Migraine?” Dean slurred.

“Are you still experiencing a migraine?” Dean groaned. “Do you want to try to get up on the gurney by yourself?”

Dean groaned. “No…” His head was still swimming and could feel unconsciousness creeping closer to him.

As the two men lifted him onto the gurney he blacked out again. He woke up with Cas, Sam, and Bobby sitting in the hospital room. Dean slowly blinked awake and looked down at his arms. There was an IV, but he also felt something in his nose. He turned his head to look at the three men. “Wha’ happened?”

“Good to see you awake, Dean.” Sam nodded.

“You had a stress induced migraine. You passed out because you were super dehydrated and borderline malnourished. You have barely been eating or drinking for the last year. You’re running yourself into the ground.” Cas deadpanned.

“I’m sorry, Fe, Cam, and Laura have been my main focus seen we got them.” Dean answered.

“I’m done with that crap, Dean. I’ve bit my tongue for a while, but I’m done with you starving yourself for these kids. I don’t want to seem like a downer, but I think the reason you are not letting us help is because you want to die. You are going to drill yourself so hard into the ground you can’t recover and leave our three kids to be raise with their father.” Cas growled. Sam and Bobby walked out of the room to give Cas and Dean some time.

“Cas, That’s not how I feel…That’s not—“ Dean managed to get out before Cas interrupted.

“You’re lying. I’m an angel, you ass. I have seen your soul. I know everything about you. Don’t give me any more bullshit.”

“You have to understand where I’m coming from.” Dean mumbled.

“I know exactly where you are coming from. You had to raise Sam without any help when John was gone. You want to change the pattern of the Winchester family line and not have everyone die. How are you going to do that if you aren’t keeping yourself healthy?” Cas huffed.

“I’m not supposed to be here. I have been given so many “get out of Hell free cards” to count. If Dad hadn’t made that deal with that damned Yellow Eyed Demon to save me, everything would be in order. Dad could have killed the damn thing, but he saved me, which ended up killing Sam. I thought that if I said yes to Michael that he would burn out my meat suit and leave me in a pile of smoldering ash, but no, he made me better than ever. Guess some angels aren’t really dicks after all.”

“I can’t believe you.” Cas shook his head. “Sam and Bobby quit hunting to help you. I stayed on Earth to be with you. Bobby opened the garage again so we could get our feet on the ground. Heaven, Hell and Earth is in order and saved because of _you._ ”

“This would have all been avoided if John just shot the demon instead of making a damn deal.” Dean shook his head letting tears roll down.

Cas clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. In one swift move he slammed his fist into the wall producing a hole. “How would Fe, Cam, or Laura feel if they found all of this out? How would Sam or me tell them that Daddy saved the world but killed himself because he should have been dead anyway.” Cas stormed out and slammed the door behind him breaking it off its hinges, leaving Dean alone in his own thoughts.

_******* _


End file.
